


Reclaim

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Childhood Lost [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Family, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: There are many things different in Gotham and back….back….at home? He doesn’t know what he really considers home. Manor or Nanda Parbat. He doesn’t know where his home is. Richard says home is where your heart is. Damian never understood the meaning behind it. He was too afraid to ask back then.She wanted for him to have a childhood.For him, to live a peaceful and normal life.Away from the cruel and harsh assassin lifestyle.She wanted him to have a childhood. And The League of Assassins was not a place for any child.So she sent him away.Away from the screams.Away from shadows and torture.Away from all the killing and the spilling of blood.Away from clangs of daggers and swords.Even if that tore both of them from the inside.He would reclaim his childhood.With the help of his Father and his brothers.Because They are family.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Childhood Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675426
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it ♥

There are many things different in Gotham and back….back….at home? He doesn’t know what he really considers home. Manor or Nanda Parbat. He doesn’t know where his home is. Richard says home is where your heart is. Damian never understood the meaning behind it. He was too afraid to ask back then.

He usually feels embarrassed to ask them any questions. Maybe mainly because he doesn’t want to see their shock or surprise. The expression of them caught off guard, whenever Damian asks a question. He doesn’t like it when his family members look at him in a strange way. As if he has grown two heads and maybe ten claws.

The whole reaction thing of theirs is ridiculous though. It’s not like America or the US are the only places on Earth.

So what if Damian doesn’t know much about the American culture or their weird ways? He knows about other cultures. He studied them. He grew up in them, constantly exposed to different realities throughout the years, due to living in the League. And it is not like they know that much about the cultures he grew in. But them being weirded out by him not knowing some trivial fact or American reference... _unsettles_ him. It appears it unsettles both the parties though.

Damian knows he wasn’t brought up how children usually are. He didn’t have a “normal” childhood. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know anything. 

Damian is aware that unlike many, he didn’t have a proper childhood. Yet at the same time, he knows his mother tried to give him what she could. She risked herself many times to provide a chance to Damian to have something akin to a childhood. 

  
  


She wasn’t perfect. But then again, no one is perfect. Father, for example, isn’t perfect either. He isn’t taller either. Father doesn’t like when Damian mentions him not being much taller. That has always been an innocent question. One Father has always taken offence to. Or something similar to an offence.

  
  


His mother wasn’t perfect. Isn’t perfect. But she tried her best. He was forced to study science, medicine and business, as a requirement he easily fulfilled. But his mother also included arts in his syllabus. So he could enjoy things. And also have the excuse of ‘studying’ if anyone tries to upturn their noses. 

He loves art. He loves painting, sketching, colouring and inking. He loves holding different brushes, dipping and mixing different paints. He loves inking. The brushes dipped in inks giving depth to the pictures. If he had to admit, inking is his favourite thing. When he is inking or painting or colouring or sketching, he feels….he feels he is having fun. His mother loves fine arts and she introduced him to it. She developed the feeling of love for arts in him.

He remembers her and him stargazing at nights. When it used to be for studies, it would be his tutors teaching him about constellations and astronomy.

But with Mother, stargazing was something peaceful, nice, soft and tender. Something nice in their lives filled with thorns and daggers. Something soft when their lives were usually filled with the sounds of clashing of swords. Something peaceful between them while every other thing was chaos. Something tender in their harsh lifestyle. 

They would lie together on the roof. Imaging the stars of shapes as different things and then they would tell each other. Sometimes they would laugh. But usually, they both would be smiling content in each other’s company.

On the nights, when it would be cloudy, they would imagine the shapes of the clouds and then share what they both imagined. They would lie on the roof, while the cold breeze would be blowing occasionally, providing relief from the hot weather. And they would fall asleep there. With Damian pressed closer to Mother and her arms protectively around her.

He would sleep peacefully knowing that no one would be able to harm him when his mother would be with him. After all, no one is a fool to harm a tiger cub when it is with its tigress mother.

Of course, he wouldn’t tell that imagery to anyone. 

Damian refuses to die of embarrassment.

  
  


Mother would sometimes take him for “nature experiences” or “wildlife experiences”. 

They would go camping. Sometimes it would be boating. Other times it would be horse riding. Sometimes it would be a visit and stay at the farm his mother secretly owns.

Sometimes they would go for horse riding. Sometimes, he and Mother would race their horses. They were both trained of course.

  
  


They would go see sightseeing. They would go to different landscapes. Sometimes Damian would paint them. 

Sometimes, they would go for camel rides. Camel rides would be slower as compared to horse rides and there would be no races. But they would be nice.

It would be just the two of them.

His mother tried to give him some nice moments as much as she could.

He used to have some freedom when his mother would be with him.

But even that freedom had its own restrictions.

The ones they both couldn’t fight against.

  
  


His mother had wanted him to go to his father.

She didn’t want him to become a vigilante.

She had sent him under the guise of being sent for training and learning from his father.

She had hugged him and whispered in his ear: “ _I hope you can reclaim there what you couldn’t have here.”_

He hadn’t understood.

He didn’t understand at that time.

What did his mother mean by him reclaiming what he couldn’t with mother and grandfather?

What was her true intention behind sending him to his father?

Other than the disguise of the need for further training.

Other than one of the actual reasons being keeping Grandfather away from him.

His mother used to say that his Grandfather’s shadow is too large and haunts the people close to him for life.

Damian knows very well what that means.

Especially after moving to the Manor.

He carries the stains of blood in his hand. He has a killing count.

The shadow of his past meddling in what could be have been a good relationship with his father.

The screams of his victims haunting his dreams.

What keeps him awake at night aren’t nightmares. They are flashbacks.

He knows that they are real.

And when Damian thinks that he has left all that behind, those flashbacks become too real at night.

Despite moving from a continent to another, could he really move on from what he used to be? He isn’t sure. But he is trying.

He still doesn’t know what Mother’s wish meant.

It would take years to come for Damian to fully grasp the meaning.

She wanted for him to have a childhood. 

For him, to live a peaceful and normal life.

Away from the cruel and harsh assassin lifestyle.

She wanted him to have a childhood. And _The League of Assassins_ was not a place for any child.

So she sent him away.

_Away from the screams._

_Away from shadows and torture._

_Away from all the killing and the spilling of blood._

_Away from clangs of daggers and swords._

_Even if that tore both of them from the inside._

He would reclaim his childhood.

With the help of his Father and his brothers.

  
  


Because They are family.

Even if none of them would admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I read all the comments and try to reply to all of them. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> I am geminibabyhere on Tumblr if you want to say hi, follow me, talk about comics and comic book characters and/or ask any questions 💙


End file.
